completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
In Happy Valley
In Happy Valley is a collection of short stories written by John Fox, Jr.. It was first published in 1917. Description Happy Valley and St. Hilda's are the center of the comedy and tragedy in which Allaphair, Christopher, Parson Small, the Angel, the Pope, the Marquise of Queensberry, and the Goddess play their parts, sometimes amusing, sometimes pathetic. Always they stand out as real people of the mountains - notable additions to the gallery of Kentucky mountaineers with which Mr. Fox has for so many years enriched our literature. "Mr. Fox here makes notable additions to those Kentucky mountaineers which his "Trail of the Lonesome Pine" and "The Little Shepherd of Kingdom Come" have endeared to so many thousands. The characters are revealed in all their rough and simple charm in such a way as to give a view of an entire mountain community." -New York Tribune "There is in them so much sincerity, so genuine a knowledge of and tenderness for the mountain people, so fresh and pungent a flavor in the dialogue, such real humor and pathos, that the stories must be counted as belonging to the real - as distinguished from the pseudo-literature of the Kentucky mountains." -Louisville Courier-Journal "A notable addition to the stories of Kentucky mountain folk whom his 'Trail of the Lonesome Pine' and 'The Little Shepherd of Kingdom Come' have endeared to so many thousands....There is always the same feel of sunlight on oak leaves, crisp hoar-frost, the spiky outline of ragged pines, blue smoke rising from a mountain cabin nearby, and the half-shy 'How-dye' from a barefoot girl on horseback. The present collection of stories adds a dozen or more new figures to his picturesque mountaineer gallery; a dark-haired goddess named June, and the Marguise, Allaphair and a strain of Indian blood, Jay Dawn, Lun Chapman, Jerry Lipps and King Camp - not to speak of the beguiling Angel from Viper." -Publishers Weekly "This collection of short stories teems with interest. Mr. Fox knows how to capture the sometimes primitive instinct and passions of the hard-working, impoverished lives of the people of Happy Valley. They are tender as in 'The Goddess of Happy Valley;' humorous, in the Battle prayer of Parson Small; human, in the Angel from Viper, and tragic in His Last Christmas Gift. At all times they appear as the stories of real people, with their narrow, set views vigorously opposed to anything new, thus making the problem of assisting them more than difficult. Mr. Fox has made these people lovable in this happy addition to his work." -The New Republic "A story of the Kentucky mountaineers, of blended comedy and tragedy." -The Bookman Contents *The Courtship of Allaphair *The Compact of Christopher *The Lord's Own Level *The Marquise of Queensberry *His Last Christmas Gift *The Angel From Viper *The Pope of the Big Sandy *The Goddess of Happy Valley *The Battle-Prayer of Parson Small *The Christmas Tree on Pigeon Category:Books Category:Collections Category:1917 Collections Category:1917 Books Category:1910s Collections Category:1910s Books